


Give Me Something

by snowmango



Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmango/pseuds/snowmango
Summary: Taekwoon would have never guessed that the unexpected arrival of a cat hybrid would make him actually acknowledge his feelings.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Give Me Something

Taekwoon wakes up to the sound of his ringtone going off. Groaning, he half rolls over and pats the bed in search of his phone. He grabs it and cracks open an eyelid to look at the contact picture, Hongbin. He huffs out air through his nose and hits the decline button. Three days into his vacation and his manager already wants something from him. Taekwoon rolls back over into to his original position and tries to regain his lost sleep. A few moments later his phone goes off again. Damnit, he forgot to turn the ringer off. Taekwoon sits up and stares at the screen, no way in hell is he gonna answer a call from his manager on his vacation. 

Mourning his lost sleep, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. If he can’t have sleep, then he’ll damn sure have coffee. He reaches for the crutches leaning against his nightstand and uses them to stand up. Its been a week since he broke his ankle, and he still hasn’t figured out how to efficiently maneuver with them. Its a struggle to get anywhere. 

Once in the kitchen, he pulls out all the necessary supplies. He barely places the kettle onto the stove when his phone goes off again in the distance. Not today, not on his vacation. He sits at the kitchen bar to wait for the water to boil. 

Moments later as he’s pouring boiling water into the coffee press, there’s a knock at his door. No.

“Taekwoon, open up.” Hongbin shouts from the hallway. 

Nope. 

“Taekwoon, I know you’re in there.” And? Where the fuck else would he be?

“Alright, well whenever you feel like being social, I’ll be at Wonshik’s. With Starbucks.” Damn it.

Taekwoon does not spare his homemade brew a second glance before grabbing his crutches. He glances down at his body, sweats and a white t-shirt, presentable enough. Small chance a fan will spot him walking directly across the hall. 

When the lease of their shared apartment ended last year, the company decided it was time that they each had their own. He expected them to be in the same building sure, but not literally across the hall from each other. Taekwoon enters in Wonshik’s door code and crutches his way into the living room. 

“Oh you’re alive, nice of you to join us.” Taekwoon ignores Hongbin’s bait in favor of plopping down into his usual spot on Wonshik’s couch.

Wonshik, sitting on the opposite side, picks up a latte from the coffee table and hands it to Taekwoon with a welcoming grunt. 

“Alright, now that you are both here, I have a message to relay from CEO Hwang. He wants to extend to you both a big congratulations for the success of your recent album sales and concert series. And because he is so pleased, he is offering us all bonus checks.” 

Hongbin pauses to grab his bag and pull out a folder. He distributes envelopes to the duo. 

“Furthermore, you two should expect a bigger gift to be given later on this afternoon.”

“Is it a car? I hope its a car,” Wonshik pipes up. Taekwoon looks at Wonshik over his coffee, “You don’t even have a license.”

“I can get one.”

“Yeah, alright. Hongbin, tell him we aren’t getting a car.” Taekwoon says.

“I can’t tell you two anything because he didn’t even tell me. Anyways, he also wants to remind you two that though this is a vacation, he expects demo tracks in a few weeks.”

Both simultaneously groan. “But that’s basically it. Other than that, he just wants me to drive you guys to a restaurant for dinner so he can present the bigger present in person,” Hongbin says.

Wonshik places his latte down and looks to Hongbin, “Nice, I’m excited. You sticking around here until its time? I actually have a few demos ready that you can listen to now.” 

“Yeah I’ll hang around, let’s hear it.” 

Wonshik stands up from the couch, “Taek, you hangin’ too?”

“No, I’m going to head back to mine and nap. My ankle is throbbing a little bit.” Taekwoon says as he pushes himself upwards to stand but loses his balance. Hongbin reaches to place a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder to steady him but Taekwoon jerks away and ends up placing pressure on his broken ankle, “Aw fuck!” Taekwoon stumbles backwards off balance a few steps until Wonshik grabs his waist to stop his fall. 

Taekwoon ducks his head to catch his breath. He didn’t mean to flinch when Hongbin touched him, but well, Hongbin wasn’t his favorite person at the moment. He closes his eyes to savor the brief seconds Wonshik’s hands remain on his hips before they’re pulled away. Hongbin hands Taekwoon his crutches and Taekwoon tries his damndest not to snatch them away. He looks at Hongbin, if the other notice his weird reaction to a mere touch, he isn’t showing it. 

Taekwoon positions his crutches in place under his arms and looks back to the floor, “Thanks, send me a text when its time to go.” Taekwoon leaves the apartment for his own without sparing either of them a glance. 

Taekwoon swings his crutches straight to his bedroom with full intent to bury himself under his covers. He takes no time in stripping down to his boxers, popping pain killers, and shoving his face into his pillow. Taekwoon pretends that he isn’t focused on the phantom grip Wonshik has on his hips while falling asleep. 

Taekwoon wakes a little over an hour later to a hungry stomach. He goes to the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of cereal. No need for anything heavy because whenever the CEO treats them to a meal, its normally a feast. Better to save stomach room. Taekwoon sits in-front of his tv with his bowl to watch some mind numbing shows in order to keep his mind off the idea that Hongbin and Wonshik alone together right now. 

At no surprise, it does little to block out his pervasive thoughts. Flashbacks to the night he broke his ankle pop up in all too vivid detail. He wishes he can go back to that night and stop himself from walking in on what he saw. The way Wonshik looked - no. No. Nope. Taekwoon shakes his head and turns up the tv louder as if it will drown out his inner thoughts. He doubles his effort in focusing on the plot line of a stay at home butterfly catcher trying to buy a two million dollar house. 

A few hours pass and Taekwoon gets a text from Hongbin saying to be ready to go in an hour. Taekwoon gets up and readies himself. He manages to find a pair of black jeans without holes and he matches it to a dark green sweater. At least his black ankle boot matches the jeans. He dawns a gold cross and a gold hoop earrings. Dressed well enough for this occasion he heads over to Wonshik’s apartment. 

Wonshik is dressed and ready to head out wearing an outfit not too far from Taekwoon’s own. Except the rapper wears a purple silk button down with silver jewelry. Taekwoon tries to ignore the fact that Hongbin is wearing a red sweater that he’s 100% sure is Wonshik’s.

“Ready to go?” Hongbin asks. Taekwoon nods his head and the trio make their way to the company car Hongbin uses to drive them to events. 

Taekwoon is offered the passenger seat for ease of entry and the legroom. The car ride is very uneventful. They arrive to a steakhouse and the hostess escorts them to a private room in the back. There waiting from them, are the CEO and a few other team members involved in the production of the album. 

“Ah there they are! The men of the hour, Vixx LR!” CEO Hwang raises his shot glass and pauses for everyone at the table to follow suit, “A toast to your past and future success!” Everyone downs their shots in cheers. Taekwoon, Wonshik, and Hongbin all take their seats at the table. 

Dinner is filled with laughter, shots, and expensive steaks. The team praises each other for every aspect of the album, the music, the choreo, the stage outfits, and the organization of the fan meets. Every single detail was analyzed, praised, and then assessed for how it can be approved upon for the next comeback. 

Throughout it all, Taekwoon tells himself he’s drowning shot after shot because he’s enjoying himself, not because Wonshik keeps staring with adoration at Hongbin. He’s here to be happy and enjoy the payoff of his hard work. Dinner ends soon enough and the idols are back in the car on their way to the CEO’s house.

Taekwoon can feel the flush of his cheeks as the lights from the street pass them by. His trance is broken by Wonshik’s words, “What’s so special that he wants to give it to us personally within his house?” 

“Hmmm no idea,” Honghin hums. They pull into the gate of the house and find a parking spot. Hongbin walks around the car to help Taekwoon out. Taekwoon is silently proud of himself for not flinching from other’s hand this time. They make their way to the house when a small woman opens the door before they can even knock. The woman has a pair of blue ears sitting atop her head, perked forward towards them. Taekwoon knew that the CEO owned a cat hybrid, but he had yet to meet her until this very moment. They enter the house and exchange greetings. 

“Good evening, Mr.Hwang is waiting in the living room on the second floor for you.” They follow her lead. Even stumbling up the stairs with a broken ankle wasn’t enough to stop Taekwoon from staring at the blue tail swishing back and forth in front of them. Once up the stairs, she opens a door that leads to a wide room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city skyline. One side of the room is lined with a huge bookcase and a small reading nook. The other side is laced with a couch set, tv, and a bar. The CEO sits at the bar next to a man Taekwoon does not know. The woman walks straight to Hwang and leans her body into his. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer as he stands up and softly grabs her chin, “Pour us all a drink love.” Hwang then pats her bottom, as a form of dismissal. The hybrid walks to the other side of the bar and starts to grab glasses.

“Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hongbin, this is Minhyuk. He’s here to deliver your gift tonight. Minhyuk would you please?” The man gets up and leaves the room as Hwang makes his way towards the couches. “I’m sure you two are excited to receive your final gift,” he gestures for them to sit. “I chose this gift specifically for you two. I understand that the life of an idol is a hard and busy one. You two are constantly going from one schedule to another in order to maintain the attention of your fans. Its nearly impossible to find personal hobbies or even maintain a dating life with such limited free time. I know its challenging at times and that’s partly why I’m giving you two this break. Not only to allow your ankle to heal Taekwoon, but to have a short escape from the spotlight as well. However, I do want you two to enjoy your time off in style and without the threat of a scandal.”

The cat walks over with prepared drinks and hands each man their own glass. She then kneels onto the floor next to Hwang and rests her head onto his lap. “I want the both of you two –.” The door opens and in walks the man who stepped out a moment ago. He’s holding two leashes within his hands, both leading individually to two cat hybrids. The man leads his charges into the center of the room.

The cat hybrid on the left has golden blonde hair that gives way to large cat ears of equal color. His collar consists of thick black leather thats in direct contrast to his pearl skin. He’s wearing a ruffled white blouse and skin tight black shorts. His tail is in what seems like a relaxed position drooping down towards his ankles, only the tip twitches. His eyes are stoic and gives nothing away. 

The cat hybrid to the right stands tall with his tail positioned upwards behind his back into a curl. Thick fluffy black hair covers all expect for the very tip of his equally black ears, one of which contains a hooped earring. His attire is the same as the others, except for his collar is adorned with a small silver bell. 

“Woah,” the silence is broken by Wonshik. He leans forward and makes like he’s is about to stand, but doesn’t. Taekwoon looks on and remains still as a rock. 

Hwang stands and walks over to the cat hybrids. He grabs a lead from the handler, “I adopted these two cat hybrids for you both. This one is called Jaehwan, he is for you Wonshik.” He gives the lead a small tug before walking over to hand Wonshik the leash. Hwang taps the hybrid on the shoulder and the blonde cat kneels in front of Wonshik. Hwang walks back to the remaining hybrid to repeat the process, “This one is called Hakyeon and he is for you Taekwoon.” The hybrid kneels in front of Taekwoon, the little silver bell lets off a small jingle in the process. “I hope you two like what you see. I did take the liberty in assuming your preferences.” Hwang laughs under his breath.

Both idols stare at their respective charges. Wonshik hesitatingly reaches out to cup the cheek of the golden haired hybrid in front of him. The hybrid closes his eyes and leans into the caress.

Taekwoon stares at the hybrid in front of him as the hybrid stares at Taekwoon’s lap. 

Hwang sits back in his original spot, his own cat hybrid reclaims her spot on his lap. “I bought these hybrids as a precaution to prevent potential scandals.”

“What do you mean?” Wonshik asks looking up from the hybrid.

“Like I said, you two live busy idol lives. You two do not have time to date which can make for a very lonely life. These hybrids could help with that. They’re self sufficient creatures, capable of providing for themselves when you are away and providing you with attention when you’re home. Doesn’t hurt that they’re a nice hole to fuck as well.” 

Hongbin chokes on his drink.

“Look,” Hwang sighs, “I know about the history between you two.” Taekwoon looks down and finds that he could not stare harder at the floor if he tried. Hwang continues, “I also know that you both are young men filled with hormones. Its safer for both your health and your career if you stick it in a cat hybrid. Dispatch would have a field day if either of you were caught dating.”

“We would never -“

Hwang raises a hand, “Stop Taekwoon, I’ve heard it before and watched those same idols fall. I am taking precaution. Fuck them or not, its your choice. At minimum they’ll be a confidant and can help around the house. You’ll feel less guilty leaving them home alone for long stretches of time as you would a traditional pet. All I ask is that you care for them and give them a chance. I have found that my Rose here,” He brushes her hair, “has made my life happier and a lot more stress free.” Rose turns her head into his hand and gives it a small lick. 

There’s silence before Wonshik speaks up again, but this time its directed towards the handler, “How do we care for them? I mean, what do they even eat?”

“Generally you should stick to a meat heavy diet such as poultry, fish, or beef. Bread and rice are okay as well as select fruits and vegetables. Heavily limit their sugar and alcohol intake. Its advised you allow them to exercise a few times a week. These two are fully grown male cat hybrids, both are trained in a variety of services. They are able to tend to themselves and they should let you know what they need.” The trainer says.

Wonshik looks back to the hybrid in front of him, “Okay seems easy enough, any other advice?”

The trainer reaches into his pocket and pulls out two small remotes, “You can use these for discipline.” Taekwoon looks up incredulously and whispers, “Discipline?”

“Yeah. There are a few instances where hybrids have become aggressive towards their owners. The remotes are connected to the collars. When you hold the button down like this,” the trainer presses the button on a remote, Jaehwan stiffens up and muffles a groan, “it activates their shock collar.” Minhyuk releases the button and Jaehwan slumps forward. Hakyeon does not turn his head but gently places his hand on the other’s thigh. Wonshik places his hands on the the cat’s shoulders in an attempt to calm his breathing. Jaehwan’s eyes are glazed and his forehead is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“What the fuck, you didn’t have to do that!” Wonshik yells at the trainer.

Minhyuk shrugs, “The dial was on low, the highest setting will kill them if held for too long though. I suggest that until you bond with them through a contract, you keep these collars on.” He hands the idols the remotes. “You can reach out to me if you have any extra questions. They both have a bag of basic supplies to last them for a few days.” Minhyuk looks towards the CEO and says his goodbyes before he is escorted out by Rose. 

“Now, as I said, these hybrids are for your enjoyment however you please. If you choose to announce your new ownership to the fans, wait until you have a contract with them and do not display sexual affection towards them in public. Enjoy your vacation and I look forward to new demo tracks from the two of you in a few weeks.” The CEO then escorts the small party to their car. Hongbin helps the hybrids place their bags into the trunk before they all pile in. They assume the same positions as before, except this time they’re joined by two new editions. Taekwoon chances a glance back to see that Wonshik’s hybrid is resting his head onto the shoulder of his hybrid. His. Taekwoon isn’t completely sure how he feels about that yet. For now he just wants his bed, his thoughts are unable to fully process what has just happened. 

They arrive back to the apartment building a little after one in the morning. Taekwoon’s social battery is depleted for the next few days. He wobbles a to the elevator a little more than normal. Exhaustion, a sore ankle, and the last remaining dredges of alcohol clouding his mind make up for an out of sorts Taekwoon. 

When they make it their floor, Taekwoon again chooses to ignore Hongbin quietly going into Wonshik’s apartment in favor of stumbling over his door code a few times before getting it right. He walks in and feels the hybrid enter right behind him. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Taekwoon offers it to the hybrid, but when it is rejected with a head shake, he downs it himself. 

“Uhh, you can set your stuff up in the spare bedroom.” Taekwoon gestures for the cat to follow him. Taekwoon opens the door to the spare bedroom and turns on the lights. “This will be your new room I guess. This one doesn’t have an en suite, but you can use the bathroom in the hallway. Umm,” Taekwoon scratches the back of his neck, “I’m going to head to bed now. I’ll be down the hall if you need me.” 

Taekwoon waits for the hybrid to respond, but his pause is met with blank eyes. When no response comes, Taekwoon awkwardly nods his head, “Right, well good night.” Taekwoon turns and walks out the room, his crutches hit the door frame on the way out. Taekwoon barely manages to strip his clothes off before he passes out on his bed.

Hakyeon takes the time to finally process all that’s happened since he woke up this morning. He’s felt nothing but numb from the moment they told him he was sold. He should at least be grateful that his new owner seems to be closer to him in age and financially stable enough to take care of him. He looks around the modest bedroom, it lacks a personal touch. Its only filled with a bed, two dressers and a tv, nothing else. Not that Hakyeon is complaining its more than he’s had in a long time. 

Hakyeon places his bag down and searches through it. It contains a few toiletries, a few granola bars and two more sets of the exact outfit he has on now. He puts on a fresh set and climbs into the bed. He immediately melts into the comfort of the sheets, its been so so long since he’s slept on an actual bed and not just a mat on the floor. He falls asleep with mixed feelings towards tomorrow morning.


End file.
